


3 secretos

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jane le hubiera contado a Lisbon las tres cosas que sabe de ella? Season Finale 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 6 de mayo de 2013  
> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: Yo no tengo tanto talento como Bruno. Boing, boing...

-Yo tengo secretos para ti. Cosas que ni te imaginarías.

Llevaba todo el día insistiéndole a Jane para que me dijera quiénes eran sus siete opciones a Red John y todo el día llevaba dándome la misma respuesta: no.

Y todo porque, según él, no sabía mentir. Bien, vale, tal vez la interpretación no fuera lo mío, pero, ¿me negaba acceder a esa información por mis nulas cualidades interpretativas después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado?

No quería seguir insistiéndole sobre el tema. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para él y no quería meter las narices en asuntos ajenos aun cuando esa lista pudiera ser una pista fundamental para llegar a Red John.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a poner a disposición de la policía todas las pruebas que había recabado. Solo confiaba en mí y, aunque yo estuviera en desacuerdo con esa actitud rencorosa y solitaria que sacaba a relucir con todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con Red John, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en todo con tal de que al fin lograra la paz que tanto ansiaba.

-Puedo decirte ahora mismo tres cosas sobre ti que nunca me has contado.

-Está bien.

Me arrepentí al segundo de cerrar la boca. No, no, haría algunos de sus jueguecitos mentales y sacaría a la luz todo lo que me avergonzaba. Quise rectificarme pero alzó la mano en señal de que le dejara hablar. Bueno, en el fondo sabía que él nunca me dejaría en ridículo deliberadamente. Aunque si había algo que hiciera disfrutar a Patrick Jane era poner de los nervios con sus comentarios a cualquiera...sobre todo a mi.

-Veamos -me mira fijamente durante unos segundos-, cuando estabas en el instituto quisiste dedicarte a la danza pero perdiste un campeonato y no pudiste soportarlo. Quedaste segunda. ¿A que aún sueñas con esa chica que te quitó tu trofeo?

Maldición, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? Por supuesto que era cierto: tenía dieciséis años y estaba convencida de que me alzaría con el primer puesto del Campeonato Regional. Las demás eran novatas y yo era un poco ególatra en esa época. Sin embargo, me caí en mitad de un paso y una chica morena con aparato me sonrió con malicia: el campeonato estaba entre ella y yo por lo que me enteré y esa caída le dio el triunfo. Pero me vengué: camino a los vestuarios le puse la zancadilla y se le rompió el aparato.

No me sentía orgullosa de esa parte de mi vida.

-En la universidad, trabajaste durante un tiempo como dependienta en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Una tarde, la tienda estaba vacía y te probaste uno de los vestidos con la mala suerte de que la taza de café que llevabas en la mano se cayó y empapó la cola del vestido. Lo metiste en la lavadora pero no supiste programarla y acabó pareciendo un vestido de comunión. Tu jefe era un hombre e intentaste seducirlo para que no te echara pero era gay. Obviamente te despidió y, como indemnización, te dio un programa de instrucciones para la lavadora.

No podía ser. Alguien debía habérselo contado. No, eso solo lo sabía yo. ¡Aw, ¿es que realmente era un libro abierto?!

-Bueno, y la tercera cosa...-dije con cierto temor. A lo largo de mi vida había hecho el ridículo muchas veces. ¿Qué podría soltar ahora?

Se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana pensativo. Arqueé la ceja. ¿Qué pasaba? Debería ser yo la que no le dijera ni una palabra después de las situaciones humillantes que me había recordado que protagonicé.

-Si quieres puedo darte pistas sobre algún acontecimiento...

Continuaba sin hablar.

-Jane, ¿estás bien?

-Estás enamorada de alguien.

El estómago se me hizo bola y la boca se me puso seca. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema a relucir?

-Estás enamorada de alguien. Te inquietas mucho por él y quisieras encontrar una manera para que fuera feliz. Pero esa persona ya lo es teniéndote a su lado y si te oculta cosas no es porque seas mala mintiéndo sino porque para él lo eres todo y no puede arriesgarse a perderte.

El corazón me latió desbocado. ¿Se había...declarado?

-Esa persona quisiera ser digna de ti pero necesita sanar algunas heridas para poder empezar.

-Esperaré a esa persona el tiempo que sea necesario.

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Podía sentir el rojo ascender a mis mejillas.

-Lisbon.

-¿Sí? -dije con una voz que yo misma hubiera calificado de idiota.

-La carretera.

¡Ay, Dios, es verdad! Estaba tan absorta por lo que me acababa de decir que me había olvidado del volante que llevaba entre mis manos.

Él decía que no podría continuar con su vida hasta que sus heridas no cicatrizaran. Yo sería los puntos que cosieran sus heridas.


End file.
